


Moment

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia share a moment surrounded by the snow





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woofemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!

Everything around them is pure white and Sumia cannot help but take a moment to appreciate the sight.  She grips the saddle, carefully slipping to the ground and nearly losing her balance as she lands on a slippery spot of ice.  Her pegasus steadies her, one wing curling protectively around Sumia to keep her from falling.  

Cordelia is quick to follow, dismounting with a soft thud and managing to remain perfectly poised despite the elements.  “Everything okay?”  

“For the moment.”  Gently patting the pegasus, Sumia moves her hand to scratch near the joint of one wing in silent thanks.  The pegasus lets out a soft whicker, lightly nuzzling against Sumia’s face and she laughs at the ticklish sensation.  

“One day you’ll need to teach me all of your secrets.”  Though her voice is teasing, Sumia knows that Cordelia truly means it.

“Oh, it’s not that hard…”  Sumia turns to find Cordelia watching her with such open affection that it catches her by surprise, her words trailing off.  Fidgeting slightly, Sumia is grateful for the colder temperatures as a blush spreads across her face.  Stammering slightly, she manages to look up, meeting Cordelia’s eyes.  “But I wouldn’t mind showing you sometime.”

The pegasus chooses that moment to nudge her shoulder and Sumia squeaks in surprise, arms flailing as she struggles to keep from falling.  Cordelia is frozen in place, eyes wide as Sumia trips, falling forward and knocking both of them backwards.

Laughter is not what Sumia expects and she sits up slowly, worried that Cordelia may have hit her head a little too hard.  Lightly pressing around her head, Sumia watches for any sign of a concussion.  “Cordelia?”

“I guess I let my guard down.”  Cordelia smiles up at Sumia, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek.  Fingers gently trace a pattern along her heated skin as Cordelia carefully sits up.  “Perhaps I was just a little distracted.”

Despite the chill, Sumia’s face turns even redder.  She shifts, breath catching as Cordelia begins to lean forward.  With a soft gasp, Sumia grabs a fistful of snow which somehow ends up all over Cordelia’s face.

“I must admit, that was not the reaction I was expecting.”  Cordelia blinks, the snow falling from her lashes.

“I’m so sorry!”  Sumia hesitantly reaches out, clearing the rest of the snow away.  Her hand pauses, brushing against Cordelia’s lips.  “I don’t even know how it happened!”

Cordelia laughs, placing her hand over Sumia’s.  “I’ve learned to expect the unexpected when you’re around.”

“I’m sorry.”  Swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat, Summia averts her gaze.

“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”  Sumia holds absolutely still as Cordelia takes her hand, brushing a soft kiss over her knuckles.  “I could never regret spending time together with you.”

Heart fluttering, Sumia gathers every bit of courage she has, closing the distance between them and placing a shy kiss to Cordelia’s lips.


End file.
